A Night to Remember
by WA0520
Summary: What happens when Edward comes back after being gone for a week. Very sweet. EdwardxBella. Human and OOC. OnexShot.


**_(A/N) Just a little one shot I came up with. Hope you like it._**

_Characters owned by Stephanie Meyer_

**_A Night to Remember_**

I laid in my bed, thinking of him. His velvet voice and his sweet smell. The way it feels when he holds me in his arms. How perfect he was and the feeling I get when he's around me.

All I could think about was him. We had been together the last year. But I knew I loved him from the first time I met him. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I saw him. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever met.

But he was so much more than that. He loved me like no one else could or would be able to and I loved him. All I wanted was to be with him forever. One lifetime didn't seem like enough to me.

I was staring at the door to my room when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hello Love." The whispered tone of his voice sent a shiver down my spine.

I turned over so I could look into his beautiful green eyes. His bronze colored hair looked damp and was falling into his eyes. But his bright emerald eyes shined with love as he looked at me.

"You know you could always use the key I gave you instead of coming through the window. It's not like I'm living with my parents anymore." I smiled up at him before kissing his cheek.

He frowned slightly. "Now where's the fun in that? I think I like the window better." He smiled playfully at me and I rolled my eyes. "I missed you." He whispered softly; there was love and passion in his velvet voice.

"Did you really?" I asked, teasing him a little.

"So much Love. I'm glad I'm finally back. It seemed like forever without you. Did you miss me?" I pretended to think over it and a frown slipped onto his face.

I laughed. "Of course I missed you. I thought I was going to die waiting for you to come back." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

The kiss started slowly but quickly deepened with the love and passion we had had to suppress during the week apart. His arms locked tightly around my waist and my fingers twisted in his beautiful hair.

We finally broke apart, gasping for breath but his lips didn't leave my skin. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck. His arms pulled me closer to him, refusing to allow any space between us.

"So did you at least get to see the beauty of Spain while you were there? I'd hate to think you didn't have any fun the entire week when you were in Europe."

His lips lifted from my skin briefly to whisper his answer. "When you have witnessed true beauty everything else seems surprisingly insignificant." It was hard to think of something comprehensible while he was touching me, but I somehow managed.

"And what beauty have you seen that makes Spain seem so insignificant, might I ask?" I had no idea why we always talked so formal. But it was fun if nothing else.

"If you were looking at the same thing I am now, you wouldn't have to ask that question." He whispered before pressing his lips back to mine.

He moved one hand from around my waist to cup the back of my neck, holding my face closer to his. Our lips moved in sync and I felt his tongue slid across my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth and felt his warm breath inside it. Our tongues twisted together and our kiss deepened further. This was one of those times I wished we didn't need to breath, that we could just go on like this forever.

But soon we had to pull apart. Our breathing was ragged and my heart raced I my chest. He leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you." His arms tightened around me. We sat in silence for a while, just happy to be in the other's presence. It had been a long week and I doubted if I would ever let him go again.

"Do you mind if I do something?" His voice was a little above a whisper now and the was a note of excitement in it.

"Sure, whatever you like." He pulled closer to him for a second before loosening his grip on me. "Except that." I said, mad that he would even think of trying to leave.

He laughed lightly and pulled me off the bed with him. He stood me up in front of him and placed his hands lightly on my shoulders. The open widow allowed the little moonlight there was to shine into my room so I could see his face clearly.

"Relax." Before I could do as he asked he grabbed my left hand and slid down to the floor on one knee. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I love you more than life itself. I will never be able to live without you ever again. If you take this ring I promise to love you more than anyone has ever loved any other person in history. I will love you forever, even after I have left this earth I will continue to love you. Please, Bella. Make me the happiest man in the world, be my wife."

I looked down at him. In his hand he held the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had three diamonds and three sapphires with a silver band wrapped around it. It looked very old but beautiful none-the-less.

His eyes shined with love and happiness. A single tear slid down my face as I smiled back at him.

"Edward Anthony Mason, I would marry you tomorrow if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled and stood up.

His hands wrapped around my waist, picked my up, spun me in a circle before kissing me. When we broke the kiss he took the ring out of the velvet box and slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand.

He kissed my hand before looking back up at me. "I love you Bella."

I leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I love you Edward."

He smiled before picking me up bridal style and carrying me back over to the bed. He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

All we did was talk to each other. Drinking in the presence of the other. What we had missed for the passed week. His arms circle around me protectively like I haven't felt in all that time.

We just needed the other there. It didn't matter if we sat in silence or talked or kissed. We just needed each other.

I felt the ring on my finger. The physical evidence that I belonged to Edward and he belonged to me. It sat there, where it would stay conceivably forever. We would love each other forever, as long as we both shall live . . . and an eternity after that.

_

* * *

_

**_Well that's it. I really hoped you all liked it. Review your thoughts, good or bad._**


End file.
